1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to building structure and refers more specifically to a prime window which is suitable for use as a single-hung window, a hopper window, or a right or left-hand glider window without modification of the basic window structure. The window structure includes a box frame construction for strength and appearance, constructed to prevent metal-to-metal contact in operation whereby operation of the window structure is effected without galling of the parts thereof, a unique mull cover for mulling adjacent window structures, improved movable sash guide and tilt release structure, movable sash guide and pivot structure, movable sash lock structure, structure for maintaining the seal of the movable sash in high winds, and improved weather stripping structure along with unique installation clips and brackets for economical, efficient installation of the window structure from either the interior or exterior of a window opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, window structure has generally been designed for a single use. That is, it has been designed, for example, as a single-hung window, as a hopper window, or as a glider window. Such single-purpose windows require large dealer inventories to meet demand for each type of window, which is undesirable. In addition, multipurpose window structures of the past have generally had complicated frame sections which were less strong and less aesthetically pleasing than desirable. At times the frame sections of previous window structures have had metal-to-metal contact in at least one of their multiple uses whereby operation of the window structure caused galling of the parts thereof and was noisy. Also, the mulling of a plurality of multipurpose windows together in the past has sometimes been difficult and unsatisfactory in appearance.
In addition, the hardware of multipurpose window structures in the past has generally been complicated and therefore expensive and often inefficient. This is particularly true of sash guide and tilt release structure, sash guide and pivot structure, sash balance shoes, lock means for movable sash, hurricane clips and the like.
Due to the requirement for movable sash of multipurpose window structure to tilt freely so that the movable sash cannot run in tracks in the window frame, multipurpose windows of the past have been extremely difficult to seal tightly and weather stripping therefor has often been inefficient. Installation of even single-purpose windows in the past has usually not been possible from the interior of a window opening and separate clips have generally been required for installation of screens on both single and multipurpose windows of the past.
In view of these deficiencies of prior window structures, a multipurpose window structure in which the frame is strong and aesthetically pleasing, is so constructed as to be easily mulled and cause no galling of parts thereof in operation, and in which sash guide and tilt release structure, sash guide and pivot structure, sash balance and lock hardware are particularly simple and therefore economical and efficient, is needed. To provide such a multipurpose window wherein the window is easily sealed even with regard to high-force winds yet has provision for weepage in all positions of use thereof and which includes integral means for securing a screen thereto and may be simply and rapidly installed from either the interior or exterior of a window opening, is therefore desirable.